Percy Jackson- Champion of the Primordials and Titans
by THE HOST OF KRONOS
Summary: Percy is betrayed and sent to Tartarus.Will he dethrone The Olympians or side with them again.Hope you enjoy
1. Proluge

**Hello everybody!How are you?I am disappointed** **for my Spidey story & am writing a Percy Jackson Champion The Of Primordials you like it...In my story Annabeth & Percy were never a couple...Constructive criticism is you write about something bad in my writing please write how to improve also.**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything accept plot.

Percy's POV 

What did I do,huh?Tell me **WHAT DID I DO?Nothing.** But do you know where I am now?I am in TARTARUS!Why you may ask,well because I was accused for being a spy for Gaia & Kronos simply trained me in the 2nd Titanomachy so that I can help Gaia in the 2nd Giantomachy. Ha they forget that my fatal flaw is **Loyalty?** Guess they , not the flashback...

Flashback(Percy POV)

I was sword fighting with Clarisse when I was suddenly appeared in the throne room of said"Perseus Jackson,You have been accused for being a spy for Gaia in the second Giant War **(Giantomachy whatever).** But we are a fair council,thus we will have a vote,Including Major gods & the demigods here Hermes."As soon as Zeus said that the Cabin counsellors,Centurians & Praetors came to vote happened.

Zeus said that he thought that the brat was a threat from the beginning.

Hera said that Percy was innocent,even if he is sea spawn.

Poseidon said that Percy was innocent,a reason is that his flaw is loyalty.

Hades said that Percy is his favourite nephew,& he is innocent.

Hestia said that Percy new hope survives best at the Hearth,and only good people can understand this.

Demeter said that he does not eat cereal,and is thus evil.

Ares said that He does not like war,and thus evil(Even though he said it because he humiliated him.)

Athena said that every sea spawn is evil

Artemis said that every man is evil,so Percy is evil.

Apollo said that Percy is good.

Aphrodite abstained

Hephaestus,Hermes said Percy is innocent

Dionysus said he was evil.

The demigods were half half thus their vote substained.

The vote was

6 (Not Percy's side) - 7 (Percy's side)

Poseidon said,"The vote is in Percy's Chaos,the Creator."

Zeus said," Not so fast brother,I am king & thus am counted as 2 because Hades & Hestia ars not Olympians,their vote is only considered half. So the boy will go to Tartarus because now the vote is 7 (Not Percy's side)- 6(Percy's side).Now Tartarus to you boy.

I,Percy said- To all who sided with me,thank you.I will remember you remember ,another war is coming,and I will not save you .Instead I will join the to the people who sided with me,they will have a chance to join time we meet as enemies.

As soon as this happened,Zeus threw his oversized Firecracker at me & sent me to Tartarus,the real monster home.

 **Finally finished the you like it.I have a rule now- only updating after at least 10 views & updating the same day if I get 10 can also be criticism.**


	2. Chapter 1

I _am very happy. Thanks you all but pls review and favourite and other things you can do_

 _Sorry for grammar but I corrected the mistakes many times but they just refused to get corrected . Now to the story..._

 _Disclaimer :I hope you know that only plot belongs to me,every else goes to Rick Riordian the great_

Artemis POV

I felt ashamed as soon as I voted to sent Percy to Tartarus. Zeus had threatened to kill all my hunters if I did not. Soon I realised that I was crying over a man. After all,he was the first respectable man ever.

Percy POV

How could they? Huh?Come on , tell me. No answer. Just what I expected. You don't my betrayal hurt so much .And that pained so much you don't know. But it hurt the most where I got stabbed by celestial bronze for Artemis.

Flash Back(Percy POV)

I was fighting the giants with the seven,Artemis,Poseidon,Hermes and Apollo. Everyone except Artemis was OK.I had learned that every god had a weak a small cut there could make a god giants new this thus for some reason they told me their weak points . Artemis's weak point was the elbow a giant was about to strike Artemis there. I jumped to save Her.

And she repayed me by banishing me to Tartarus. So nice.

Flash back end

I reached Tartarus after 3 days. As soon as I came LEGENDARY monsters attacked me with their sons and daughters. I then hid behind a rock because I saw many beings with an powerful auras in front of me. Out of which three I knew-Tartarus, Kronos and Gaia.

I was dead.

As soon as I tried to run,I was strapped down by Beings that said,"Percy Jackson, we are the Titans and Primordials. You have swore to kill the Olympians. We shall help you by making you our champion. You will have our full blessing, thus having the power of all of us. Do you accept?"

I could only say one word as an answer,"Yes,my lords and ladies." **( AN- Even though that was 5 ha. )**

I got a blast of light from all the Primordials and Titans.I felt immense power come in appearance had also changed.I had a body that resembled my old body,but it looked like a little of each Beings body had mixed with mine.

I trained with the Titans and Primordials for 1000 that their full blessing made me and Erebus,Co-kings of their council named me Omega,Son and Heir of the whole Pritan(Primordial and Titan) council. A few others who they revived to help me also were Luke ,Charles(because the gods tortured him after death saying that they will send him to Esylum),Bianca,Zoe(because they were put into Tartarus after dying even though they were supposed to go to the stars.),Nico and Jason(Because they were killed for having too much power.) Together we were the Dark 7. We were shunned & thus changed our allegiance. Then the Pritan council decided to send us to the mortal world

 **Thank you all who have favourited(Ha ha for my own word.),Followed,reviewed and viewed.**

 **Is 2 nice and big chappies in won day a me in comments/reviews.**

 **Special thanks to Death Fury for asking that question in reviews and giving me Idea for plot.**

Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone.I am so happy . This story is Petremis. I know I said no pairings but I have been thinking to made it Petremis. It has my own character,Trex,son of Tartarus and Nyx.**

 **Disclaimer-Do I look like a middle aged person?Wait you can't answer . See my profile for the answer.I only own plot and Trex,my own character.**

 **Remember to favourite,Follow & review**

Pritan Council,Tartarus

(Percy/Omega POV)

The council was arguing about how to sent us as spies to CHB( **If you don't know it means Camp Half Blood.)** But our council never argued like the Olympians. It was usually quiet.

Suddenly Trex,son Tartarus and Nyx,Co-Prince of Pritans,Primordial of time ,tides ,justice and monsters said,"The seven will go to CHB and pretend to be chased by will go to the Hephaestus cabin and break and steal all there will drop broken parts on the ground to the Zeus cabin so that the campers blame their camp leader,"Zane Skye."If you didn't know,Lord Khaos is on our you will have a cabin called cabin 1.1 . Underneath the cabin is a dungeon for people who found who you really ,that means you will have code names."

The seven said,"Yes _sir."_

 **"Don't call me SIR,understand?"** said Trex.

"Yes _sir"said the seven._

 **I finally finished Chappie is a vote-**

 **What should be the secret names** **?They should sound like their original names. Eg are**

 **Luke -** **Lucas**

 **Percy - Peter**

 **Charles-?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi for not updating but my sister didn't let me touch the iPad for a few days.**

 **Percy POV**

After Trex told us what to do,we started making our code names. They are as follows:-

Luke - Lucas Chaos

Me(Percy) - Peter Chaos

Zoe - Zene Chaos

Charles - Chan Chaos

Nico - Nike Chaos

Jason - Jagson Chaos

We got many weapons and magical powers .each one of us got as follows:-

 **Weapons-**

Luke/Lucas- Fenris,a sword made of Chaos Metal,a metal that is more deadly than celestial bronze,works on both mortals and Immortals.

Me(Percy/Omega/Peter)- Ankbitter,a sword that is also made of Chaos metal ; Two Stygian daggers. ; An animal charm that would bring any animal,monster or regular to protect me.(Because monsters are actually types of animals)

Zoe/Zene -Starlet, A bow made of Chaotic Silver,a metal that can never break and a quiver of never ending arrows,also made of CS(Chaotic Silver) ; a dagger of Chaos Metal.

Charles/Chan -Hathor, A MC(Mixed Chaos- a metal that has qualities of all types of Chaos Metals) metal hammer. **(He he is the name of Egyptian Cow I wrote it because it sounds like hammer a )little**

Nico/Nike -A Chatic Stygian Metal sword,has qualities of both Stygian and Chaos metal.

A dagger of the metal above.

Jason/Jagson - A lightning bolt more powerful than the Master Bolt itself,because it is made of Chaos Metal

 **Powers -**

Luke/Lucas:-Offensive- The power to get anything he wants,if it has been already made(Inhances his stealing ability,he indirectly stole it)

-Defensive-An invisible force will take away all weapons from attacker.

Percy/Omega/Peter:-Offensive-Makes a wave of darkness fall on all enemies.

Defensive-Makes attacker die by itself as soon as thought came in their mind

Zoe/Zene :-Offensive-Makes a large group of indestructible arrows attack the enemy.

Defensive-Makes an arrow pierce the heart as soon as attacker tries to attack.

Charles/Chan :-Offensive- A group of hammers attack the enemy

Defensive-Hammer can fly by itself **(AN-Like Thor's hammer)**

Nico/ Nike-Offensive- Shadows can eat enemies.

Defensive-Shadows create a shield around him.

Jason/ Jagson-Offensive- Air can take people's weapons.

Defensive-Air blows away attackers

 **Finally.(Gets up and stretches arms)The chappie I did for 2 hours is Bye 👋 Hope you liked ington Pudding ton Night.**


	5. Chapter 4

**How are you?I am now going to write next chappie. Now start-**

 **Part** ** 1-Coming to Camp Half-Blood**

 **Percy/Peter PoV**

Me and the team came to called monsters to attack us at the boarders of CHB. Then we killed the incident Chiron came and congratulated us for killing 30 hell Hounds.

We told our code names . The next day we were claimed at the campfire by Chaos. The sign looked like an upside down Omega (The last Greek letter) with stars on it .

Chiron said,"Hail. Peter , Lucas , Zene , Bianey , Chiam , Nike and Jagson ,Demigod Sons and daughters of Lord Chaos , The creator of the Universe and Lady Nyx,creator of Night,Mother of The goddess of Day, Hemera."

As soon as Chiron said this, everyone stared at us. As soon as Chiron told our parentage , a new cabin came in between Cabin 1 (Zeus) and. Cabin 2(Hera). The King and Queen of Olympus came to camp and said," **Who dare mades a cabin in between ours?"**

Then Chaos,or dad,came and and said,"I, the Creator of the Universe , fool."

Zeus said,"Sorry Lord Chaos,I did not know it was forgive me."

Chaos forgave him and said,"My children are going to stay in the cabin I created. Yes, just the one between yours Zeus."

Zeus started saying,"But Sir, How can they stay in a cabin betwe..."

Chaos roared," **I say that they stay there and my word is LAW. That is, unless you want to stop existing."**

Zeus said,"Yes lord Chaos." And Flashed out.

 **(I want to tell that I didn't write Bianca's weapons and are same as Nico)**

 **Part** **2\. -Attacks on Camp Half Blood (PERCY POV)**

After a week,monsters started attacking always killed ,without the just defended the the the 1st attack,the Greek and Roman Camps were joined into"Camp Olympus."Zoe,or Zene,designed the camp in such a way that if anyone from outside attacks,it is difficult,but easy if there are people inside to help.

Each type of defence and offence were given are:-

Archery (Offence and Defence) - Will Solace

Fighting(Offence ) - Clarisse La Rue,etc

Suddenly,,Hyperion,Atlas and some Hell Hounds came and destroyed the defensive side of the camp. Gaia came and told them something in the Pritan Tongue meant,"Kidnap the leaders of the army sectors."

Gaia came fought with the demigods while the Titans kidnapped the all flashed away.

 **I finally did was about to be 2 chappies but they were to small.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! **I am here . START...**

 **CHB (PERCY POV)**

After the latest attack on CHB,I went to my cabin.I used a Iris message to talk to Nyx . She said,"Percy you have gained the camps trust. Tomorrow The whole Pritan Council will come to Camp Half Blood and attack usual,you will be at the front offencer.(HE HE . IT IS MY OWN PERSON WHO IS ATTTACKIG ENEMY/PERSON WHO DOES OFFENSE.) We will pretend to kidnap leaders of camp( ANNABETH AND ZANE) do not care for you and give the command to stand back and not save Zene/Zoe will be left as she is an will be the person who lets us in when we raid CHB.

I said,"Ok else."

"no" she replied

And the Iris message must be thinking that Iris know knew everything,but there was a special option for Iris not hearing by giving 2 drachamas.

 **Mount Olympus(3rd person POV)**

An emergency council just happened,Including Hades.

Zeus _thundered(Pun indeaded_ ),"Hades , Is Perceus Jackson in your domain?"

 _"No brother,is he not he not_ **UNFAIRLY PUT IN TARTARUS?** Hades said,putting venom in the word ' **Brother'**

 **"** He was,but the **Primordial of the Sky,OURANOS** ,told me that he is not there anymore.

All the Gods on Percy's side,Plus Artemis,Erupted in cheers. **"YAAAAYYY. PERCY , FINALLY"**

Zeus said,"Nobody be so will be hunted and put back in the _monster home._

As soon as Zeus said that,Nine gods erupted in dismay.

Green mist came on Apollo,He said in a raspy voice,

 **'Seven Half Bloods have answered Darkness's Call'**

 **'To them the Olympians must Fall'**

 **'The ones who sided with the betrayed shall be rewarded'**

 **'Soon the whole universe shall answer the Dark Seven's Call'**

Zeus said,"I Will surly side with these people then."

Someone said,"You are NEVER GOING TO JOIN US,BECAUSE YOUB ARE THE REASON OF THE WAR!"

zeus said,"WHO DARE INTERUPTS THE OLYMPIANS?"

"the CREATOR YOU FOOL"Chaos said

"SORRY LORD ,you are joining the Enemies?"

"YES,because you are not capable of the title of King"

"Who are those people,tell me lord Chaos."(z)

"your roman son,poseidon's greek son,hades's greek son and roman daughter,hephaustus's greek son,daughter of Atlas and former hunter of artemis, HERMES's son. I will not say the names.

'Good bye' Lord Chaos said and flashed away.

 **CHB(3rd person)**

Nyx and the other Pritans did slight damage to CHB . The seven except Zene went in to flicked his fingers inwards,telling them to attack they rushed forward to attack,outside the camp boarder,Tartarus said,'the foolish demigods literaly fell into our trap. HE HE HE

The 6 demigod fell into a hole to the tartarian the other demigods ran away.

 **CHB,(Annabeth POV)**

Me and Zane went to the Leaders Quarters and discussed about the the end we decided that it was good that those 6 went we only had to get rid of that Zene girl and then we would have no competition.

 **Tartarus/monster home(Tartarus the god POV)**

I said to the six"Well done did just as I will go to Olympus and declare war on declare war on the war will be in a with Zene and discuss how the raid will happen."

 **CHB(Zene POV)**

The others sent an Iris message to tell me what to do.I had to convince the campers loyal to Percy to join us,practice how to open the secret gateway,and try to ruin the plans made by Annabeth.

 **Mount Olympus(Tartarus POV)**

I went to Olympus to declare war on Olympus. Hera,Poseidon,Hades,Hestia,Artemis,Apollo,Hephaestus and all minor gods joined us.I smiled and All of us flashed to the Tartarian Castle.

 **CHB( ZENE POV,AFTER 2 DAYS)**

I was surprised that I was able to convince so many included:

Clarisse(When she joined us the rest of the Ares Cabin Joined),The Stoll Brothers(Travis and Conner Stoll),Catie Gardener, Piper(Even though she agreed when she found that Jason was One of us.),Leo,Thalia,all the hunters,and many more. 

**A big chappie. I liked it. LONGEST CHAPTER YET . I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI everyone. I hope you all are great. I am starting another chappie-**

 **Tartarus the Primordial POV, At Olympus (2 days later)**

I went to the Olympians throne room under a sign of peace. I was not surrendering; I did it so that the Olympians did not attack. Chaos also came and said,"Olympians, we will attack your precious camp tomorrow. It is not cheating, since we have warned you .We will not attack Camp Half Blood if you give us something."

"What do you want? We will even give 2 things so that you do not attack camp half blood."Hera, new patron of CHB said.

"Very well, we want the coffin of Kronos and the dagger of the Egyptian God Set." Tartarus said.

"No. We will be breaking the trust of the Egyptian Gods if we do that "Zeus said as he changed into Jupiter, along with the whole council turning Roman.

 **Flashback (Jupiter POV)**

My army of Rome had just taken over Egypt, My Egyptian counterpart Horus's Kingdom. But when the Romans declared themselves the Rulers, I felt power leave instead of come to me. Yes, power usually came as I took my Counterpart's kingdom from them I took their power. It was very strange. I suddenly saw Horus in front of the Roman's, killing them all. BUT THAT WAS NOT POSSIBLE because only one of my forms can be present at the same time except in my mind. Horus said to me,"You have made an Enemy of the House of Life and the Egyptians. They will revolt and many of them will be our Hosts. Oh, and yes, the reason you did not get power is because I separated from you before you could take my power.

I helped you defeat your Father Kronos because I was king before you. And this is how you repay me? Well remember, the next time you betray me I will declare war upon your Pantheon"

"What do you mean by the second time?"I asked

He replied, "I will see if you are worthy of my trust by giving you the dagger of Set. YOU MUST guard it with your immortal life."

"Very well" I said and took the dagger and flashed to Olympus.

 **Flashback end**

 **Chaos POV (Still at Olympus)**

Me and Tartarus were arguing with Zeus until Hera came and slipped the DoS (Dagger of Set) in my pocket. All the gods on our side were asked why they betrayed Zeus. They answered saying they were not respected. In fact, Ares and Aphrodite joined us. All of us then flashed to my son's domain.

 **(At Tartarus)**

I and my son had got 2 things that we wanted instead of we just needed to do the ritual to get the God and Titan alive in their true form.

 **Zene POV (CHB)**

I heard that only few Gods were on Olympus. The rest had joined Tartarus. We were doing a nice job know. All of Annabeth's plans were ruined. I told the demigods on our side that we would be attacked but we had to fight them. BUT only monsters. We would lower the gates defenses and open the underground gateway. We would weaken the gate so it looks like they came from there. Zeus came and said,"Go to Camp Jupiter demigods."We obeyed. Thankfully, we had an underground passage to CJ also.

 **Camp Jupiter (War scene)**

 **Kronos POV**

I and the army went to Camp Jupiter .We had promised not attacking CHB, but nothing stopped us from attacking CJ.

The camp looked so nice. I remembered that soon this camp would be called CAMP KRONOS. This was my reward for helping the Pritans.

I and some Titans plus Set went from the underground passage while the monsters went from the gate.

Our archers sent a windstorm of fire arrows towards the camp. After a few minutes the camp had so much monster dust that the ground was slippery .But if they killed one monster, ten more came. The mortals had blood flowing while the immortals had golden ichor flowing. Then I and Set joined the battle. The demigods were going to lose. And they knew it. But just before I sent the last wave of monsters, mother (Gaia) came and told me to return. I started whining like a child whining for a toy. I finally left with the army.

 **Hello . I hoped you liked the chappie .I ENJOYED writing the story.**

 **MEANINGS**

 **Coffin of Kronos** -A coffin from which Kronos can be revived

 **Dagger of Se** **t** \- A dagger from which The Egypyian God Set can be revived


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii guys!I am sorry for the long update . Slap me as much as you want.I am back.I am getting time because now all my exams are finished.I keep studies in front of writing . And if you want me to KEEP WRITING REVIEW. I WILL REPLY. AT END OF CHAPTER. I am Starting**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Annabeth POV**

 **CHB.**

Yesss! I have finally Completed my plan for Camp Olympus, even if it was that Zene kid's help. Olympus will win no matter what ! I need to call Hephaestus so he can do his magic,one second build. Now all shall end well.

 **Percy POV**

 **In Tartarus**

We have made such Progress in the only problem is that some minor gods have decided to stay neutral. At least they won't be joining Zeus. . Well, we need to call a council to decide what will be the domains of the others if we win.

 **3rd PersoN**

 **The Pritan council**

All of the Primordials were sitting was in the air. Then Tartarus said,"Friends and family,we need to find mildly powerful domains for the gods that are siding with us. They demand to know it or they will rejoin Zeus. We decided that :-

All Primordials,Titans,gods and minor gods will all be equal. In fact , so will their children,godly or demigod.

Now,on to the domains:

Hecate - Goddess of magic , the mind and thinking

Iris - Goddess of Rainbows,And the eyes of immortals and mortals(Iris is a part of the eye)

Morpheus - God of sleep, and people who want to pursue there dreams.

Nike - Goddess of Sports ,Victory and Victors

Nemesis - Goddess of Revenge, Balance

The others got more domains or more power.

 **Zeus POV**

 **At The Olympian Council**

Zeus sent a lightning bolt signalling the last Olympian council that was for both the enemies and Friends.

12 flashes happened. But wait,Who is the 13th since I am already here.? The 13th was made a last council. I new that some of them would betray I did not expect Aphrodite,Athena,Ares and Demeter to betray me. I asked them I finally got them back to my I am sure that we will win.

 **At Camp Half Blood**

I,with my allies ( Aether,Uranus) and family (Demeter,Aphrodite,Athena) to CHB. We gave all the demigods immortality.

Now, the war would actually start.

 **Percy POV**

 **At the Palace in Alaska**

Me and the others found a new type of metal,Called Helladic Fire. Now if we even slightly made them bleed,We would start taking there power bit by bit,according to yesss,the war will start Now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yah,I know,the long wait only for a filler ,I have so many views BUT NO REVIEWS.I WILL EVEN ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS. Here is the answer to the reviews so far:-**

 **To David585 -** thanks for encouraging me .

 **Death Fury - 1.** Thanks,you must know why in the 2nd chappie

.Its just that I did not have much time to Update with Exams going on

 **To Greekgeek119 -** What do you mean by 'Huh?'

 **Snowdropthewolf -** I know. I use copy paste format and sometimes FF is so hungry that it eats my chapter words.

 **Dumb me -** It is a popular name for a child of Zeus who takes over percy

 **Metal -1.** Zeus forced her

2.I know,right


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How are you. I am starting to writing this the same day i updated. And review guys!"""""" DO you hate me? If you do not hate me,REVIEW!/?!':;/...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxdshgxdfccd

 **Z** **eus POV**

 **The Foot of The Empire State Building**

The Pritans were about to attack today. I knew it. I called Some minor sleep gods and made them put the mortals to sleep. They were pilled up in the safe room of Olypmus.

I then did some magic and rocks started flying to the empire state building.

They came from all over the world but most came from Greece. When the dust settled,A mountain was built. The Empire State building was in the middle. The reason I did this is because the Olympians were most powerful when a mountain is the Anchor of Mount Olympus to the Mortal world. Now I was sure we will win.

 **Set POV(Thinking Aloud)**

Ha ha ha!(Maniac Laughter) Those Pritans think that I am loyal to them?! Ha! I just need them to revive me and kill the gods. Then my army of Egyptian Monsters will help me kill them. After that I shall reign supreme.

 **Percy POV**

I was spying on Set. He was about to betray us once we win the war. So,I recorded it. I decided to kill him once we win the war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yaasssss! I finally pulled a Riordian. Meaning I pulled a cliffhanger. Tell me if this is a cliffe.**

 **Now voting time:-**

 **Should Percy still help the Pritans or Should he turn back to the Olympians side?**

 **A)He will be with Pritans**

 **B)He will be with the Olympians**


	10. Chapter 10

"Percy Jackson : Champion of The Primordials  
Chapter 10  
Battle Strategies & The Return Of Egypt 🇪🇬  
(AN-Holy Hannah you guys. 9 reviews in less than 12 hours. Thank you so much! But I want 5 reviews or I will not update. simple as that... Now on to the story

 **Pritan Citadel**

 **Percy/Omega POV**

"A Cyclops told me that Zeus has made The Empire State Building into a mountain. Now there goes our plan of bombing the a second,how many gods are on our side? I will have to check.

(15 minutes later)

Okay,so the chart is:

My side:-Poseidon,Apollo,Artemis,Hephaesteus,Hermes,Hestia and Hades...Tartarus,Nyx,Erebus,Gaia...Most Of the Titans(11)

Zeus side :-Zeus,Hera,Demeter,Athena,Ares,Aphrodite,DionysusandPersephone...Aether,Hemera,Thalassa,Uranus,Pontus.

They have more Olympians And Primordials that us. But we have all the Titans.

 **Trex POV**

"I have a plan. We Primordials shall attack the Olympians front Titans shall attack Olympus from the then,The Gods and Monsters shall destroy the Throne our minor gods shall attack Zeus' minor gods,if any or they will be with Percy and gang. Simple and easy,yet possible." I say to the all approved,while the Dark 7 had sinister looks on there faces.

* * *

A raspy voice said to us, "Perceus Jackson,we have come to aid you. War and Graveyards shall help you.

"Very well,Egyptian Gods." I said,knowing 'Graveyards' means Anubis,And War should mean Horus.

* * *

 **Olympian Council**

 **Zeus POV**

"I have an Primordials would defend Olympus while we go and fight the attackers.I will give the finishing blow to all of them with my lightning bolt." I said smugly. "Very well." Everyone said. I would give the finishing blow so I had bragging rights.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Zeus,we have come to aid you. The Sun and Death shall help you."

"Very well,whoever you are." I said.

* * *

 **Hi Of Chapter. I need someone to teach me how to write a battle.**

 **Will update after 5 reviews.**

 **Bye Guys,peace out.**

 **Next Chapter is 'The War'**


	11. An

Sorry guys,

Mydads computer is broken, so I gave mine to him. Then he reformatted it, and now I will need to get used to writing on iPads. So I will have a few 1 chapter stories,but please please please bear with me.

Thanks to you all who stayed with me, even after my long absence.

Cheak out my YT channel,Transformers fans

Link : channel/UCZA0n1j0fnfDSP9oSkI10dg

Adios, amigos


End file.
